Near-eye display systems are becoming more common. Such near-eye display systems attempt to provide a three-dimensional display to the user. In the prior art, displays rendering multiple focal planes utilized mechanical movement such as gears or liquid lenses. Such mechanisms are expensive, slow, and relatively fragile. Another prior art method of displaying multiple focal lengths uses multiple mirrors and lenses.